Flyboy
by KitaxHaku
Summary: Gaang's visiting Toph for a week, and Zuko and Toph seem to get along even better now. But Teo meets them again and finds himself falling for Toph! How does Zuko feel? And does Toph even understand what the word love means? TeoxTophxZuko COMPLETE
1. Day 1: Meeting everyone again

The day was dreary and hot, dragonflies dancing on the wind's breath and over a pond water's ripples. Occationally there was a cloud or two floating above in the blue sky, and birds flew by with happy songs. And there were six teenagers at the pond, some playing in the chilled water, others laughing at the playful ones; but one wasn't so water-friendly.

"It's way too hot out here..." A young girl sat at the edge of the water, her feet kicking in the cool liquid as she leaned back on her arms. "Don't you guys want to go inside or something?" She sighed, noticing how she got no one's attention, and flipped her black hair over her shoulder, which landed to her mid-back. It was amazing on how fast her hair grew, it had only been two years since the war ended. _**Hm...two years, huh? **_She thought. That meant this was the first time in the last year that she had met up with the five in front of her. _**Not much point to it, though...every time we've met, they somehow end up blocking me out anyway...how boring...**_

Not sure how to react with this painful realization at the age of fourteen, the young earthbender pulled her feet out of the water and slowly stood up. The old man that sat in the corner under an umbrella silently sipping tea noticed Toph heading inside the summer house, and smile over to her.

"Ah, young Toph. Would you care for some tea?" But the girl only sighed before walking over to the chubby man. She had only met him towards the end of the war, and she had never seen him angry.

"Iroh,"

"Oh no, no! I told you to call me Uncle!" Corrected Iroh with a smile. She only shrugged before continuing.

"Why are you drinking tea on such a hot day?" In response, he poored Toph a cup of tea, and handed it to her. Her fingers jumped at the coldness of the cup; it was ice tea. "Oh...I see..."

"Try to enjoy today a little bit, Toph. You've got a week here with your friends, be happy!" He laughed, his belly moving this way and that. Toph sighed, her eyelids falling over her light green eyes.

"They're taking care of that for me." She said, pointing over at the five others who continuously splashed around. "It's kinda sad, though..." Toph said before chugging the rest of her tea, and then standing up, "I can't have fun with them, even at my own house." With that, she opened the back door to her (rather large) home and slammed it shut. The fire lord stepped out of the pond now, and took a towel from beside Iroh.

"Is Toph mad or something?" He asked as he rubbed the towel on his head, looking at the door she had just shut. His uncle only replied with a sigh.

"You kids...you need to clean your ears out." Zuko only blinked in response.

* * *

Toph leaned her head in to the living room, calling out to her friends that were sitting around aimlessly. "Do you guys want anything? I'm going out to the store." They turned to the earthbender and started calling out requests, but the avatar, Aang, immideatly stood up and walked over to Toph, causing her to stand up straight. "W...what is it twinkle toes?" She asked in confusion as he leaned forward. She hated that he went through puberty...he was taller than her now.

"You're wearing makeup!" Before Toph could breathe, the rest of the group was crowding around her.

"Ah! It's true! Since when have you worn make up, Toph? It looks good on you!" Katara said, giggling. "And you're wearing such a silky dress!"

"Well my parents are sending me clothes and money every month, I found it useless to go out and buy other clothes instead..." Toph explained. Her parents still wanted to spoil her when she came back after the war, but she didn't want that. So they compromised: They would send her any where in the Earth Kindgom, as long as she stayed there. She decided to move only a little way from home (only to the edge of the city), seeing that it wouldn't be that different from living at her old one. Sokka started to pull Toph's cheek, and she stomped her foot down, causing rocks to quickly startle Sokka, and knock him down. The group laughed as he growled from the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He yelled.

"I'm not a kid anymore, so quit pulling my cheeks!" She retorted, stomping again and scaring Sokka with more earthbending before turning around and walking towards the door, a grin pulling at her lips. She had to admit, she had missed doing that. It was then that she felt some one running from behind her, and she, realizing who it was, stopped to wait for them. "What is it Zuko? Did you want something else?" Zuko looked down at the blind girl, not sure what to say. After a bunch of bluntly confused questions to his uncle, he finally realized that Toph felt a little lonely, even with her friends there. Sure, they weren't the closest, but he did feel bad for leaving her alone again. So he was here now, trying to think of something to say.

"Uncle wanted me to get him some...tea!" Toph tilted her head. "That's it, tea!"

"But doesn't he have tea? We bought his favorite kind before you guys came." Zuko looked at her, surprised that she actually knew what his favorite tea was. He tried to think of something else, but in the end, just sighed. Toph finally realized that he just wanted to tag along, and so she turned around and started to walk. "Well you can think of what kind of tea he wants on the way, hurry up!" Zuko caught up with a smile on his lips.

* * *

"You really did that at the meeting? Are you really that much of an airhead?! Mashed potatoes!" Toph burst in to laughter as Zuko explained his first '4 kingdoms meeting' in the fire nation when the war was over. He wasn't sure on how to begin, so he stood up as they ate dinner to announce something, only to trip on his long cloak, and fall in to the mashed potatoes in front of him. They all laughed at him, and it took a while to start things up again. "Unbelievable...I thought Aang would do that sort of thing...but you? Wow...are you sure you're not an airbender?" She joked, jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow. He grunted just like he always did, and Toph sighed quietly; she had missed that too. As Zuko rubbed his stomach, people around them stared, wondering why they were playing around in a store. Zuko looked apologetically at them before they resumed their shopping. Once they had finished, Toph and Zuko picked up the bags they had and walked out of the store. But another motion caught Toph's attention, this one she couldn't remember where she had felt it. "Zuko, do you see something over there? Like a wheel barrel or something?" She asked, pointing to where she felt what ever it was. Zuko blinked, looking over, and smiled at what he saw.

"Teo!" Toph blinked, what was a Teo? It started to roll up to them.

"What a weird name for a wheel barrel..." She said before another voice was heard laughing.

"I'm not a wheel barrel! It's me, Teo! The guy who glides in that _wheel barrel_looking thing." Toph thought for a moment, and then remembered.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! Teo! What's up?" She asked, walking up and finding his head so she could pat him with her free hand. "What are you doing here?" He laughed again, happy to see his old friends. Thought the three of them never really got a chance to become as close as Aang and himself, he was glad to see them.

"My father and I decided to move from the Northern Air Temple, and come live here!" Toph smiled.

"That's awesome! Now I have some one to hang out with!" Teo blinked at the two.

"What are you doing in the earth kingdom, Zuko?" Zuko told him that he was visiting Toph with the others. "Eh? Are you living here too Toph? I thought you lived in the central part of the earth kingdom!" Toph explained her move once again, and Teo sighed at her.

"Must be nice to be so rich..." Toph, not liking being called a rich person, stomped her foot and caused Teo to be lifted up in to the air on a slice of rock. He yelped as Toph screamed at him.

"Take that back!" She yelled, Zuko trying to restrain her. "Take that back right now!" Teo stuttered a sorry as he was lifted higher in to the air by the rock.

"Toph! What's gotten in to you! Stop it!" The young fire lord commanded.

"I hate it when people call me rich! It's annoying! So..." She lifted her foot up higher, ready to throw it down, but Zuko picked her up so that her feet couldn't touch the ground. "Hey! Let me go Zuko!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Not until you calm down! Sheesh, what's wrong with you? Just because someone gave you a compliment, you've got to start bashing people? Enough!" Toph stopped struggling and faced Zuko in surprise. She had never heard him so aggresive since before he became a good guy. She shut her mouth and closed her eyes before finally ripping out of his grip.

"Okay okay, I get it!" She slammed her foot on the ground again and Teo was lowered to the ground.

"I...I'm s-sorry, Toph! I didn't know you were offended by that!" Teo said as he rolled closer. Toph only looked away with a humph before walking away. Zuko apologized for her outrageous actions.

"I'm sorry about that Teo. I never would have expected her to be so rash still, even after all these years." Zuko said with a sigh. "She's stubborn, mean, and lately she's gotten--" Zuko looked up to see Teo looking after her, blush hanging on his cheeks.

"She's become amazing..." He said, a smile riding his lips. Zuko looked at him strangely, and Teo looked up at him. "I never knew she was like this!"

* * *

"Do you mind if I come in for a little while?" Teo was now on his crutches, standing at Toph's door as Katara opened the door. She greeted him with a happy hug as the others came from behind.

"Teo! What a coincidence! Toph was just talking about you!" Teo's cheeks glinted bright red, looking up in alertness.

"Where is she, though? Isn't this her house?" Sokka and Aang leaned on each other, sighing.

"That's just the thing," Sokka started.

"When she finished ranting about you and Zuko, she went out again." Zuko looked at his feet, worried that she was angry at him, Teo feeling the same.

"I'm going to go look for her!" Zuko and Teo yelled. The two boys looked at each other, and then pointed to themselves, "I made her mad!" They lowered their fingers and stared in silence; they did it again.

"Let's just go." Zuko said with a sigh, walking from the door and out in to the night. Teo waved to the others before following suit.

* * *

"What is it with this place? How can they not have those chips in any of the stores?" Toph sighed, exiting her thirteenth store, looking for simply a bag of chips. She threw her head to the side, knocking the hair out of her face (even if she couldn't see, it was still annoying...).

"There she is! Toph!" She turned to feel Teo and Zuko, who were now running towards her.

"What's going on you guys?" She asked casually. The two stood up straight and looked at each other strangely as Toph stared in their direction.

"Aren't you mad at us?" Teo asked, confused. Toph tilted her head.

"Why would I be mad at you?" The two boys tried to explain,

"Well...I called you rich and you got mad..."

"And I yelled at you like you were a kid."

"And then," They said in unison, "you stormed off!" The two looked at each other again, starting to feel uncomfortable with their weird syncs. But Toph only responded by laughing, gripping her stomach.

"What...what are you guys talking about?" She wiped her tear away and sighed, focusing again. "I'll admit I was a little mad at both of you, but most of it was just stubbornness!" They looked at her in confusion still.

"But...then why didn't you come home?" Zuko asked, Teo nodding in the back. She blinked, explaining that she forgot to look for her favorite snack, and none of the stores seemed to have them. "What on earth could you be looking for?" He asked, looking at the stubborn girl in front of him.

"Those chips Iroh gave me when you guys came! They were so good!" She said, licking her lips as she thought about them. "I've been going around, asking stores if they sell them." She sighed, "But no luck." Zuko sighed as well, and Teo and Toph looked at him.

"You can only get those in the fire nation...we haven't expanded them out yet." When Toph looked down in aggrevation (she had been searching for an hour), Zuko caught her attention again. "But..if you really want some, I have two more bags of that stuff in my room." Toph grinned, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Zuko!" Teo smiled, feeling a little jealous, and even more left out. Teo let out a little sigh, and Toph turned to the young brunette.

"By the way, Teo," She said as he snapped his head back up. She grinned over to him as Zuko rubbed his shoulder, "just for the record, I wasn't trying to be mean earlier. I'm a little touchy on the subject of family still, it seems." Teo nodded, and Toph continued. "But you know, you're very nice. Don't change that part of you." Teo found himself blushing, not knowing what to say. The girl in front of him was so strong, it amazed him. Teo admited to having a bit of a weak heart when people insulted him; he was a bit of a chicken. But Toph was different...it was as if she were a normal person who could see you clearly--no, a girl with extraordinary power, that could see you inside out. _**How interesting she is**_, he thought, _**she is a very proud earthbender...a very proud person in general...I wish I could be like her, sometimes.**_

"You're amazing, Toph! I really admire you!" Teo said, gripping her hands in his as he leaned his crutches under his arms. She blinked, trying to understand what he was saying as he continually praised her. Zuko looked at him with a grin, seeing his clear crush on Toph.

"Would you mind if Teo came for dinner, Toph?" The firebender asked.

"Huh?" Toph asked in confusion.

* * *

"Oh, now I see...everyone is staying here for a week. How fun!" Teo said with a smile as he sat down for dinner with everyone.

"Won't your dad wonder where you are, Teo?" Katara asked as she walked from the kitchen with a dish in her hands. "It is just the two of you, after all." Teo smiled,

"It's alright. He works a night shift, and I told him I'd be eating out for dinner. He's not worried." He said as he took the plate passed over to him by Sokka.

"I see you're finally going through puberty, little dude!" Sokka said to the brunette with a grin, hitting his shoulder. "You look taller, even when you're sitting down!" He ruffled his hair with a wide grin. "And you've got some muscle now, too!"

"Are you sure you like girls?" Toph interjected, "You notice a little to much on the boy." The group laughed loudly as Toph and Sokka began to argue.

"I'm engaged to Suki! Of course I like girls!"

"I'm sure it was blackmail...it had to be."

"Stop it Toph!" He said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Be truthful, Sokka, be truthful!" Toph said, waving her finger in the air.

"Argh!" Sokka said, slamming back on to his chair, "Two years ago you weren't so sarcastic! Where did you learn to be this mean?" Toph grinned.

"So now you notice I've grown a little too, huh?"

"Well, it sure isn't in the height section..." Toph answered Sokka's final insult with a rock tipping up his chair, causing him to fall back. The group laughed again, Aang petting Toph's head.

"She's still the Toph we know and love, isn't she?" She tried to hide her blushing cheeks by looking away, but it failed miserably. "Aw, she's blushing!"

"Quit it twinkle toes!" She said, shoving him away as they all began to laugh again.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come by, I had a lot of fun!" Katara gave Teo a final hug, and Aang and Sokka each shook hands with him. Zuko did the same, and then pushed Toph up. She knocked his hand off, asking him why he was being so pushy.

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to say goodbye!" Zuko said, a small smile curving at his lips.

"Of course I'm gonna say goodbye! I'm not that mean! Geez!" She faced Teo, who looked at her nervously. Everyone was staring for a moment before she hit his arm. He yelped as she turned back in to the house.

"See you later fly-boy!" She called, waving her hand in the air before going up the stairs. They stared at the stairs until they heard her door close, and then turned to Teo with grins.

"Teo!" They chimed in unison, rubbing his head and all that.

"W...What did I do?" He asked, confused.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!"

"We saw that! You dog!"

"W...What? I'm really confused..." He said, scratching his head.

"She's taking quite the like to you!" Aang said. "She hit you pretty hard, right? That means you're growing on her!" As Teo blushed, Katara thought up an idea.

"Why don't we all go on a double date?" The group stared at her in silence before Teo's head tilted, beet red.


	2. Day 2: The date

"I don't understand why we can't go!" It was still early in the morning, and Sokka and Katara were in the kitchen as Katara prepared breakfast. "Tell me why again?" Sokka was complaining about how he and Zuko couldn't go on the double date due to the lack of girls.

"Your wife-to-be is still at home! You would have no dates. Besides, Zuko's in a hole with his girlfriend right now anyway." Katara said as she wiped her hands on the apron she wore.

"I heard that." The two water tribe members turned in alarm to see Zuko walking towards the kitchen, still slightly dazed from sleep. "Morning..."

"Try to tell this girl that we should be able to go on this double date thing!" Sokka said, not even bothering to reply with a good morning. "I don't want to be left here!" Katara and Zuko only rolled their eyes in unison before turning to each other.

"Anyway, what are you doing up so early Zuko?" Katara asked before laying a plate down on the table. "I thought you'd be sleeping in." He sighed, picking up an apple.

"I was going to, but Teo asked me to go over to his house to help him get ready for this thing." Sokka stood out of his seat quickly,

"Why didn't he ask me?!"

"Because you have no fashion sense!" Katara said bluntly. The two started to argue again, and Zuko began to head out.

"I'll see you guys later." But honestly, he didn't want to see them until they returned from this date. He wasn't in such a good mood, for some reason...

* * *

"Zuko! I'm so glad you came!" When Zuko was hugged tightly by the young piolet, he started to regret even agreeing to help the boy. Teo was a nervous wreck, his hair was still a mess from a restless night's sleep, and he had bags under his eyes. Even his clothes were wrinkled.

"Have you even tried getting ready?" Zuko asked with a sigh. When Teo shook his head, Zuko pushed him inside and sighed again. "Just go shower or something, first of all...she may be blind, but she can smell just fine..." Teo jumped at Zuko's short-tempered yell and staggered up the stairs with his crutches.

"O-Okay! But what should I wear?"

"Once again, she can't see, so it doesn't matter!"

"Oh...oh yeah!"

* * *

"Where are we going, twinkle toes?" Toph asked as Aang and Katara pulled her out of the house. "And why isn't loud mouth coming with us?" Sokka yelled at Toph, telling her that he had heard that, from the door before slamming it shut.

"We're going to see a movie with Teo!" Katara said with a smile. Toph lowered an eyebrow, and then smiled.

"Okay!" Aang and Katara smiled widely at each other before she spoke again, "Have fun you guys! I'll drop you off." The two sighed, she had no idea about love.

"No, Toph, you're coming too."

"Eh? But why? I can't see anything." The two stopped in their tracks, completely forgetting that their friend was blind.

"Crap!" They said in unison before sighing.

"Well...I'll just be going home, then."

"NO!" Aang said, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave.

"What? I already told you, I can't see the movie, so what does it matter?" Toph was starting to get annoyed.

"We've...changed our minds!" Katara said quickly. "Let's go...um..." Katara tried to think of something. She snapped her fingers quickly before shouting, "Fishing!" Toph turned to her, an eyebrow lowered in confusion.

"...Fishing?" Aang looked at her strangely, and repeated it also.

"Fishing, Katara?" She looked at her boyfriend with red cheeks in embarrassment, and whispered in to his ear,

"That's all I could think of!"

"Couldn't you have come up with something better?"

"It just popped in my head!"

"If you really are going fishing, then I'm out of here. See you guys at home." Aang and Katara started jumping around, not sure what to do to keep her there.

"A-ah! Toph, wait! We...we..."

"We're going to have a barbecue." Toph stopped dead in her tracks, turning with her eyebrows perked up.

"What did you say?" Aang and Katara looked behind them to see Zuko and Teo standing there.

"Ah! Just on time!" Katara said to Teo. "And I see Zuko tagged along as well?" Zuko sighed, waving his hand in the air.

"No, I was just leaving." The firebender began to move around the small group when Teo pulled him back.

"You can't leave yet!" Teo whispered, pulling him back, and nearly falling over his crutches. Zuko looked at the boy in irritation. The morning had been hell.

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to do, or how to act!" He blushed, now poking his index fingers together. "When I'm with her, I get nervous..." Zuko smacked his face as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"First of all, act your age!" Teo straightened up quickly, and nodded. "And don't do that finger thing ever again...that was way too girlie." Toph walked up to their little circle, and firmly gripped on to Zuko's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" They all jumped back, surprised to see the fourteen year old standing there. Once she had their attention, she grinned. "Did you say barbeque?" Aang, Katara, and Zuko exchanged looks before Aang and Katara nodded quickly.

"Y...yes! That's why we're going fishing!" Toph began to laugh, the grin taking up half of her face.

"Well why didn't you say so?" She walked up to Teo and grinned even wider. "Hey flyboy!" His face turned red, but he coughed, smiling and answering in a deep voice,

"Yeah, Toph?" Teo grunted as Zuko slapped his face again with another sigh. Toph's grin dropped.

"W...what the heck is wrong with your voice?" She asked Teo, "Are you sick? Maybe you should go to the house with Zuko and wait until we get back." Teo shook his hands quickly.

"E-eh? No...no! I'm fine, really! See, I just had something stuck in my throat!"

"Oh, was that it?" She grinned, though not as lively, and slapped his back. "Then let's go get started!" Teo smiled, blush filling his cheeks in happiness.

"O...Okay!" As the two started to walk away, Toph turned to Zuko.

"Do you want to come too, Zuko?" Teo blinked, turning to look at Toph. What had happened to the date? He hung his head low as Toph left his side to go talk to Zuko again. "So?"

"No, that's alright. I'm going to go back to the house; don't want Sokka getting lonely."

"Oh he'll be fine. He's got Iroh." The group was quiet for a moment, and then Toph patted Zuko's shoulder. "On the other hand..."

"I know, I'm on my way." The four began to leave, and Zuko watched in silence, something tearing at his heart.

* * *

"Here comes another one!" Toph said, pulling the fishing line in to the air, a fish flipping at the end of it. It landed in to the bucket in Teo's hands that was already full with fish, and Teo looked in amazement.

"Amazing, Toph! You've caught so many! I'm impressed!" Toph beat her chest in pride with a wide grin as she faced the clapping Teo.

"When I get to eat, I can do anything!" As Teo continued to praise her, Katara and Aang looked at them from the middle of the pond.

"They seem to be getting along well." Aang said with a chuckle. Katara smiled as well as they sat on top of the water, not even bothering to challenge Toph's fishing skills.

"But you know, Aang," Katara ran her finger up his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "this is a double date...what do you say we use this time wisely?" The two stared at each other before suddenly pulling each other under water.

* * *

"We're back!" Toph called as she entered the house, her hands raising two large buckets of fish. "Let's have that barbecue now!" Sokka looked at the group as he turned the corner, pouting, until he saw the large buckets of fish.

"Ah! Do we get to eat all this?!" Sokka asked, taking a bucket to inspect the fish more. "Awesome! I'll go get the fire ready! Hey Uncle! Come help me!" As Sokka ran outside (Iroh was already outside), Katara and Aang chased after him as Zuko came from upstairs.

"Hey." He said, approaching Toph and Teo. "How was the fishing?" Toph responded by lifting up her bucket. "Did you catch all of these?!" The firebender asked in surprise. Toph grinned proudly as Teo nodded.

"She was amazing! She caught fish after fish after fish!"

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Toph said, waving her hand in the air. "But please, go on." Zuko looked at her with a sigh before smiling a little. There was a small tugging at his heart as looked at the two.

"I'm glad you had fun on your date."

"Huh?" Toph said, blinking. "Date? What are you talking about?" Zuko closed his eyes, a frown still on his face.

"Ah, you weren't supposed to know..." Zuko looked at Teo, a glare escaping, "but then again, that wouldn't be much of a date, huh?" Teo looked at the ground, not sure what to say. Toph scratched her head, confused.

"Zuko, what's going on? You seem irritated...I can hear it in your voice." Zuko seemed to snap back to reality, and remembered his cold words.

"T...Teo, I'm sorry, I--"

"I think I'm going to go home...I don't feel so good..." Teo turned, and Toph touched his shoulder.

"I'll walk you home--" But Teo ripped his shaking shoulder from her soft touch, and looked at her with wide eyes as the push caused her to drop the bucket. It dropped loudly as the fish spilled out. Toph fell to the ground to try picking them up, the fish slipping through her hands. She threw her head up, and the two saw her with an angry face. "What are you guys just standing there for? Help me out!" The two, as if snapping out of a trance, started to help, only to slip on the water, and fall in unison. The two moaned as they sat up, Teo first, and then Zuko. "You guys..."The two froze before looking down to see Toph lying on the ground from where they fell. They had fallen on her! "YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!" They apologized multiple times before Toph instructed the two to stop and just pick up the fish. "Ugh...now I smell like old, nasty fish! My nose can't take it! I'm going to take a shower, you too finish picking up the fish and take it to Sokka and the others!" As she finished commanding the older boys as if she were their mother, she stomped up the stairs, sometimes slipping. Teo and Zuko looked at each other before finding the floor again, remembering their last conversation.

"Teo, I'm really sorry...I don't know what came over me." Teo looked at him in silence for a moment before picking up the last fish. Zuko had been yelling at him the whole day. He didn't have to help me Teo thought before feeling bad immediately.

"No, it's okay...I know I've been asking a lot of you in the past two days...you're on vacation, and I was just giving you more work." Zuko looked away from the fifteen year old, that wasn't the real reason he was always angry around him. But the two shared a smile as they stood up, regardless of their true feelings. Katara came in and yelped, holding her nose.

"What did you guys do? It smells!"

* * *

"Ugh...those two are so stupid! To fall on top of me and not even realize it...STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Toph landed on her bed with her robe on as she stretched out her arms and legs. "Ah...I really needed that bath...I can stand dirt and dust and all of that good stuff...but nasty fish crosses the line." There was a knock on her door and she sat up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Katara!"

"Come in." Katara looked in with a nervous smile on.

"Hey Toph, I heard what happened..." Toph only sighed.

"It's alright, I didn't really care."

"I could hear you screaming 'stupid stupid stupid!' earlier, Toph." Toph froze and grinned towards Katara nervously. "Don't lie." Her grin fell as she sighed, and fell back on to the bed.

"Well they fell on top of me, as if I wasn't even there! You'd be mad, too!" Katara sighed.

"I'd be more embarrassed than mad." The two were silent for a moment. "Toph...are you just embarrassed?"

"What does it matter? I'm not mad at them anymore, so leave me alone!" Katara sighed, not sure how to get through to the younger girl. She looked around the creme white room with tints of green, and spotted an unused brush sitting on her dresser.

"Toph, let me brush your hair." Toph turned her head to Katara, an eyebrow raised.

"What? No way!"

"Come on, don't be so stubborn!" Katara pulled Toph to the seat near the mirror before she picked up the brush and began. "You have beautiful hair, Toph! It's so soft and fluffy!" Toph only shrugged in silence and fifteen minutes passed. "I'm actually surprised that you have a mirror, since you can't see." Toph reached forward to touch the glass before her eyes lowered. Her fingers slid down the glass.

"I know that I can't see like everyone else, but people can sometimes forget that I can still see." She pulled her hand away from the glass and pulled it back in to her lap. "I can see the body of a person, because there is metal in the body naturally. I can tell their height, their size, but I can't see the things like hair, or see the color of someones dress...or..." She closed her eyes, her eyebrows burrowing, "how some one is looking at me." Katara put her hands on her old friend's shoulders as the younger girl turned around. Two years ago, Katara and Toph had a day to themselves where they bonded, just like this, at a spa. But those days were long gone, and it seemed that Toph hadn't found someone else to confine in just yet. The two hugged tightly for a moment before they separated. "You guys might think it's awful when somebody looks at you strangely, but it bugs me more to know that I don't know how they are looking at me when everything is silent."

"Toph, do you remember what I said back on that day we went to the spa?" Katara smiled, and stroked Toph's hair. "You still are beautiful, and just as stubborn. Don't loose faith." Toph smiled a little before standing up.

"Thanks Katara, that means a lot." She sighed, turning back in to her old self, "But it's kinda hard to think that when you have fish guts in your shirt!" The two laughed together before Katara left the room so Toph could get dressed. Toph smiled as the door that was closed and then turned to finish getting ready. She stomped her foot towards the closet and a pillar of rock came out caring a dress. She slipped it on and felt her hair, now soft thanks to Katara's brushing, before walking out of her room. Walking down the stairs, she noticed that the smell of fish was gone. "Ah, it smells so much better now!" She said, stretching as she came down the last stair.

"Toph! Come eat!" Katara said, waving from the back yard.

"Alright!" Toph said, quickly walking outside. "Hey, where are Zuko and Teo?" Aang, who was trying to get away from the fish (since he is a vegetarian), quickly walked around the grill and to Toph.

"The two left a little while ago, didn't say where they were going, though." Toph scratched her head in confusion.

"What is with those guys? They've been acting weird."

"We're back!" Toph turned to the sound of Zuko's voice, and walked over to them.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Zuko held up a bag of chips, or more like Toph's obsession, and she sniffed the air, smelling its smell before diving at Zuko. "GIMME!" She snatched the chips out of his hand as she sat on top of him, and opened them quickly as she began to eat the fire nation food. "Thanks, Zuko!"

"Can you get off me now?" Zuko said, trying to look at the girl on his back.

"No way! This is pay back for landing on me and getting fish guts in my shirt!" Teo entered the house in his wheel chair, his arms full of the chips.

"Z-Zuko, where do I put these things?"

"Teo! Watch out!" Zuko said, stretching his hand out to Teo. Toph heard the bags ruffle in Teo's arms, and quickly stood up from Zuko's back. She dove on to Teo, who dropped the chips in surprise, before the wheel chair fell backwards with the two over weighing it. Teo bumped his head on the ground, and gripped it quickly in pain. Toph grinned down at him as she laid on top of him.

"Pay back number two!" He opened one of his eyes, and found his hands drop from his head, and to the ground completely as blush covered his face. "I got you good!" When he only responded by squeaks, Toph knocked on his head. "Are you there? Hello?" She called out before Teo finally just fainted. She stood up and scratched her head in confusion before shrugging and taking him out of his wheel chair. She stomped her foot and a chair looking pillar appeared. She let him fall off her back, and on to the chair. The group looked at them quietly. Toph stomped her foot again and Teo went sliding towards the pond in her back yard.

"Toph! No!" The group all yelled in sync. But it was too late, Teo landed in the pond with a big splash, only to rise up again on another pillar. The group sighed, glad that he wasn't going to drown, but watched Teo sit up with coughs and gasps for air. Toph stood at the edge of the pond as Teo looked at her, tears at the edge of his eyes.

"W...what was that for?!" He asked, his voice cracking from a sore throat.

"You fainted, so I woke you up!"

"You...didn't have to drop me in the water! What if I had drowned?"

"You wouldn't have." Teo looked at Toph, blush clinging his cheeks as she turned her head towards him with a grin. "I wouldn't let you die!" Katara looked at Aang with a smile, and Sokka pretended to throw up before Katara punched his shoulder.

"Oh quit it Sokka! You're engaged for heaven's sake!"

"Shut up!" Sokka replied. Zuko watched from the door, his face holding a jealous frown as Toph helped Teo down from the rock seat, and in to a lawn chair.

_**What's wrong with me? I keep getting so irritated just by looking at the two...could it be that I like Toph?**_ Zuko shook the thought from his head, he was too old for her anyway. There was no way they could be together anyway. Iroh walked up beside his nephew with a smile.

"What is wrong Zuko?"

"It's nothing, uncle. I'm just not feeling too good."

"Have some fish and some of my tea, and you'll feel better." Iroh said, patting him on the back. Zuko only sighed before walking with his uncle to the rest of the group.


	3. Day 3: Toph's secret and Zuko's regret

Day 3:

Toph woke up to the sound of yelling and feet stomping down. And it was the fire lord's feet that were stomping around, of course. She didn't even have to guess, he'd been like this ever since the barbecue. Everyone was worried about him, he seemed to be so stressed and sad all the time...he was growing distant. The earth bender sighed, slipping her feet down to touch the ground on the side of her bed. Holding her head, she growled; she wasn't very happy when she didn't get sleep. She stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs, scratching her head in irritation. She saw Aang and Katara, both holding frowns on their face. Zuko was pacing back and forward quickly, yelling at the top of his lungs to a young boy who seemed to have come all the way from the Fire Lord's home nation.

"I'm so sick of this stuff always happening to me! Can't you give me a break?!" He screamed as the boy shrunk in nervousity, "I'm so tired, I just want to sleep, but I can't when you are asking me questions until five o'clock in the morning!" Toph stepped up to Zuko.

"Zuko! Shut up!" He stopped in front of the short, black haired girl and yelled back.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Toph tilted her head upwards to him, showing her ticked off expression.

"Yes you do!" She snapped back, "You're in my house, and as long as you are in my house, you will listen to every word I say." Zuko seemed calmed down by her harsh words, which was the opposite of what would usually happen. "Now, I don't know what it is that made you so angry, but I wish that you would be considerate of others. We all have to get sleep. If you're tired, take the day off and snooze. You'll feel better. Besides, look at what you've done." She pointed to the young messenger, who was ready to cry. Though Toph couldn't see the boy, she could easily feel his shaking body. How scared must he have been? He was only doing his job, yet in response he was yelled at by the Fire Lord himself. "Are you satisfied now?" Zuko's mouth was pressed tightly before he looked back at the earth bender.

"...I'm sorry..." Toph smiled, though still tired, and patted Zuko's back.

"You're fine...go wait in the living room, I'll be there in a minute." Zuko nodded in silence, disappearing in to the next room before Toph turned around to the boy. He jumped, Toph felt it, but she only smiled in response. "Sorry about my buddy. He really isn't that bad of a guy, I promise." When the boy stuttered a yes, Toph asked for a copy of the questions he had asked. "I'll get him to answer all the questions in the world if you can give him a break today. Come back tomorrow afternoon, okay?" The boy looked at Toph like she was a blind angel, and quickly handed her the papers before sprinting out the door in joy. Toph sighed, turning to face Katara and Aang, who still seemed upset. "Care to fill me in?" Toph asked, crossing her arms.

"Zuko's been in this mood since last night, but this morning the messenger came and he seemed to explode. We tried to calm him down, but he only yelled at us, telling us to 'go live our perfect lives.'" Katara said with a sigh. Aang wrapped his arm around her shoulder before looking back up to the blind earth bender.

"He was so angry...its like he's turning back in to the evil Zuko from before the war...and we don't know why..." Katara rubbed her forehead, trying to stiffle a cry.

"Can we not save our friend once more?" She leaned into her lover's arms as she covered her wet eyes. How sad she was. Zuko was the last person she had trusted in the beginning, and now she wept for the fire lord. They had saved him from the misery and depression of life, why had their friendship grown so weak now? She didn't know the answer, and that was what had upset her.

"It's alright Katara, don't cry." Aang and Katara looked at their old friend, who only smiled. "I'll set things straight, I promise." She did her famous pose, sticking her right hand up in the air to give them a thumbs up. "And I keep my promises." Katara smiled lightly with Aang, now feeling comfortable with the situation. Although many things could be considered wrong with Toph, she was straight forward and noble, still an innocent child at heart.

"...Thank you, Toph." Katara tore away from Aang's grip to jump on Toph with a hug. "You're such a good friend." Toph pushed the water bender off, blush clinging on her cheeks. What was it with this couple? The two always knew how to make her blush and feel embarrassed!

"Yeah, yeah! Well, here I go." Toph nodded to Aang and Katara before walking over to the living room where Zuko sat in silence, gripping his head with his hands on the couch by the open window. She said nothing when she entered the room; she only stood at the door way for a moment, waiting to see Zuko's reaction. With out lifting his head, he spoke.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Toph...I just keep getting angry...and I'm always yelling at people who I love and care about." Once he began to talk, Toph immediately walked over to the couch, and sat beside her friend. He pulled his hands off of his face, but refused to look at Toph. "What is happening to me? Am I turning into a monster again?" Toph gripped his shoulder, still not saying a word. Her grip was light, it wasn't the usual touch he would get from the earth bender. It was then that Zuko allowed a glance at the blind girl. Her hair blew in the wind that came from the window, and her eyes seemed to lighten even more; glistening like an ocean. He looked away quickly, his face burning. But Toph turned his head back towards her, so that he could look in to her eyes.

"Even though I can't see Zuko," Toph said calmly, "I want you to look in my eyes when I tell you this." She let her hands fall from his shoulder and face, and down to his hands. She brought them up as she gripped his hands tightly in her own. "I don't care if you think this is corny or anything like that, you can think what you want to think, but..." Toph turned her face from him for a moment before turning it back towards him. "You are not a monster. You are not a failure. You are not evil, you are not dangerous; you are not crazy; you are not any of that. Zuko, you are my older brother, my guidance; my friend." Zuko stared down at the fourteen year old girl. When had she gotten so wise? She grinned at Zuko, lowering their hands now. "And because you are my friend, I know better than anyone that this is how you act when you're tired. Being the Fire Lord has to be hard, no doubt." Toph said, standing up and leaning backwards on the window seal, "But you should understand Zuko, your people need you, just like when we needed you in the old days. You can't let us down, we won't let you." Katara and Aang walked in to the room quietly, and the four sat and stood in silence for a while.

"Zuko, what Toph has said is all true. I'm ashamed to have assumed your purified soul was--" Aang was saying until Zuko cut him off.

"No," Zuko said, shaking his head, "You were right. I was just so stressed, I didn't think about how it would affect others. I'm sorry Katara, Aang." The three shared smiles and chuckles as Toph grinned from the window. Ah, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. What was she to do with him? "Did you hear me Toph?" She blinked, pulling her head up.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, where did you learn to be so wise?" Toph slapped her fist in to her open palm with a grin plastered on her face.

"From Uncle, who else?" And at that time, Uncle walked in with a smile.

"Hello kids, what's up?" They all stared at him for a moment before dispersing.

"W-well, Katara and I are going to go look around town...see you."

"Toph, you were going to show me that place today weren't you?" Zuko pulled Toph out of the room as she blinked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Toph asked in confusion as she was pulled. "Hey! I need to at least get ready before you pull me out randomly!"

* * *

Zuko didn't know how it turned out like this, but here he was, eating lunch with Toph at a restaurant...alone.

"Why did ever one suddenly run out like that? And why did you take me too?" Toph asked as she tore meat off of a chicken leg. "You guys confuse me...oh well!" Zuko sat in silence as a response. He has given up on trying to start a real conversation with the girl once they left the house; all attempts to try were enialated on the spot with the counter attacked called 'complaining.' But Zuko felt that he had to do something other than take her out to lunch; he decided that this was now a pretend date, and he wasn't going to ruin the chance.

_**"This will probably be the only time I get to feel like this with her...so I might as well enjoy it while I can..." **_Zuko raised his head to look at the girl who now sat back in her seat, picking at her teeth. "Toph, where do you want to go next?" Toph sat up and blinked,

"What? Why are we going some where again?"

"We're already out, we may as well."

"I see...then in that case..." Toph lightly gripped her chin in thought. "Let's go up to the mountain!" Zuko blinked, the mountain? Toph grinned before standing up.

"Wait, you're grinning. I don't like it. Where is this mountain? Toph--" She pulled his arm harshly, forcing him to get up.

"Oh don't be so up tight." She said, "That's why you're mad all the time." Zuko looked at the confident girl that held on to his arm tightly. Now he understood why she was complaining all the time, she didn't want him to try hard. He had come out here to eat, and transformed it in to his play date, but now it seemed to be the other way around: it was Toph who stayed out with Zuko to make him feel better. He felt stupid and ashamed.

"Come on, let's go!" Zuko tore his arm from the girl's grip quickly, and they both stopped in their tracks. "Eh? What's wrong Zu--"

"Don't pity me!" Toph blinked. "I don't want your pity! I am doing just fine!" Toph turned around to face the fire lord.

"I'm not pitting you! What the heck are you talking about? You're stressed, so I was trying to help--" Zuko threw his arms behind him.

"I don't need your help!" Fire shot out of his hands, and Toph felt the heat. She covered her head quickly, and bent down as if trying to cover herself. Zuko stopped yelling and looked at the shaken girl. "T-Toph, I'm sorry--"

"What ever! Just...don't fire bend around me Zuko!" Toph had managed to keep it a secret for all these years, but the truth was that she was scared of Zuko's fire bending. She could deal with anyone else, but the memory of her feet being burned by his flames was her weakness. Zuko crouched down beside her, and gently touched her shoulder. She jumped, turning her head to him. He knew she was scared. "Don't...tell anyone...okay?"

* * *

"Why are you so scared of me?" Zuko asked Toph as they walked on a dirt path up a near by mountain. She sighed quietly.

"I'm not scared of you obviously...but...when you burned my feet all those years ago...I was actually blind, I couldn't feel a thing with my feet...I was so helpless..." Toph closed her eyes, "I knew that you meant no harm...but you didn't see the same for me, and that's why I was burnt in the first place."

"Toph--"

"If I were to sneak up on you now a days, you would probably burn me to a crisp with out a second thought. You have to protect yourself, it's natural." Toph said, cutting Zuko off. "When you burned me, I realized that I couldn't stop your rash fire. I know that you are a good guy, you're my friend, but I can't stop the scared part of me from hiding when you fire bend." Zuko looked down at the ground for a moment. How terrible was he? He was always yelling at his friends who were only trying to help him...and he always hurt the people he loved...

"Zuko? Are you okay?"

"I've made up my mind." Toph blinked, turning towards Zuko. "I'm not going to firebend any more while I'm here." Toph blinked again. Was he serious? To not fire bend...it was like not eating...impossible!

"Are you crazy? That's murder! Our bodies are used to bending, you can't just abandon the art, idiot!" But Zuko was like Toph in one way: they were both deadly stubborn at times. "Do you hear me?!"

"I don't care what you say. I won't firebend anymore." He started to walk away, but Toph pulled his shoulder.

"We're not done yet! Geez, this is why I didn't want you to know that I was scared!"

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Zuko yelled back. "I hurt you, Toph, and I don't want to hurt you ever again!" Toph lifted her face so that Zuko could see her troubled expression.

"You're hurting me right now." Zuko blinked, but then stuttered out a response,

"Y-you're just lying so that I will fire bend--"

"I've never lied to you before! Why would I now?!" Zuko looked down at the girl who gripped his arm tightly. "Zuko...you're hurting me right now...because you're fading farther and farther away from me...from everyone..." Toph tore herself from the fire bender, wiping her eyes quickly.

"...Why are you crying?"

"I'm...not crying, idiot! I just got something in my eye...that's all..." Zuko walked over to her. "Stop, go away! You don't want me to help you, so--"

"I never said that."

"You meant it, though!" Toph yelled.

"Look at me, Toph."

"I'm blind, dummy!" But Zuko took her hands, and put them on his face. She let her mouth drop open. "W-what the heck are you do--"

"Can you see me now?" He asked, not letting her hands retreat. "Can you feel my cheeks, my scar, my lips?" Though it was embarrassing for Toph, she closed her eyes as she pictured his face, and nodded sheepishly.

"...Yes..."

"Can you also see that I don't want to hurt you?" Toph took her hands back, and turned away.

"You idiot..." She whispered. "I was able to tell that since the first day I met you..."


	4. Day 4: Feelings

Hello everyone! Hope you've enjoyed this so far! This is short, but it's definetely a big part, so enjoy!

KitaxHaku

Day 4:

Toph walked in to her kitchen in silence, noticing Zuko was already there. He turned to see her unusually quiet self and turned back around just as quickly, his cheeks burning uncontrollably. After the moment they had, they went home in silence, and Toph even skipped dinner. And him? Well, he lost his appetite, too, and went to his room. It was the next day now, and it felt as awkward as ever.

"Hm…" Toph said quietly. Zuko looked up to see her holding a cup of tea. She sighed a little and pouted, "Its cold…" Zuko stood up and walked over to her to take the cup from her hands, but she jumped back nervously. "No!" Zuko's hands lowered and she tried to smile. "I-I mean, it's okay…I like it cold…" She quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Zuko there. He was frozen; she had just ditched him. She was scared of him now. How did he respond? By slamming his head on the cupboard. Aang walked in to the kitchen with a smile but then saw Zuko and quickly stopped him.

"Zuko, what's wrong? Why are you acting so crazy?"

"Toph…"

"Toph? What about her? Did she do something to you?"

"She's…she's…"

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Teo's sweet voice rang through the house and everyone came to say hello. Toph slipped on her shoes as the rest of the gang came to the door.

"Teo, what are you doing here?" Katara asked. Teo smiled and began to answer, but Toph decided to answer for him.

"We're going to hang out for a while." Katara and Sokka switched a glance before Toph turned to Teo. "Let's go, fly boy." She pushed Teo out and he stumbled on his crutches, trying to say goodbye.

"I-I guess I'll see you guys later!" He called out.

"Hurry up, Teo!"

"I-I'm going, I'm going!" Toph turned to close the door, and nodded her head to the gaang.

"See ya…" Katara and Aang waved, a little confused, as she closed the door. The group was silent, and Zuko walked away.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Toph?" Toph turned her head away from Teo as they walked down the street, unable to look at him.

"No, why do you ask?" Teo leaned closer to her, trying to see her face.

"Because, you aren't acting like your usual self, and you called me out yourself. You're straight-forward a lot of the time, but you would never ask me out." Teo's eyebrows burrowed and they walked in silence for a moment. "Toph, I'm worried about you." Toph stopped, and Teo quickly stood in front of her, leaning in on his crutches. "Talk to me, Toph!" When she punched his arm, he yelped, holding it closely to his crutches. "O-ow!"

"Are you an idiot?" Toph asked, grinning a small grin. "Who would say all that stuff so straight forwardly? Geez…" She lowered her head though, her face barely visible. "But...hey, Teo…have you ever gotten the feeling that someone you know is…well, you know…trying to get…'closer' to you?" Teo's face turned bright red, and he shook his head quickly. Did Toph finally realize his feelings?!

"N-no way! I've…I've never been in that situation! N-never, I swear! I mean, I'd never--" Toph slapped his shoulder…hard.

"Okay, I get it!" She snapped, lifting her head up to send a glare. Teo let out a small gasp, surprised at her mood swings.

"Toph, what is wrong with you today? Did something happen?" Her eyes widened, and then lowered her head.

"No...it's nothing..." She sighed to herself, "I…I'm sorry Teo…you don't deserve all this…it was me who asked you to come get me…" Toph's eyebrows were burrowed as she sighed again. She was becoming more like Zuko with her mood swings.

"Toph?" Teo said, leaning in and taking Toph's hand in his. His voice was so serious. "Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." Toph lifted her head before shaking it silently. She wanted to tell him, but it was just so hard for her. She was always independent and this was no different; but one thing made her feel better: Teo made her feel comfortable. Teo's hand wasn't like Zuko's rough and cold hand, but instead light and warm. Teo pulled her in to a steady walk as he held her hand tightly, and he spoke. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but…" Toph lifted her head up, "I don't want to have to see you like this, Toph! You…you are a strong and beautiful girl, and I like you like that!" Toph could feel Teo's heart beat through his hand; it was sweaty, too. And although she could feel these things, that wasn't what made her blush and made her hands sweaty, it was Teo's voice that sang out to her. Teo stopped walking, and turned to look at Toph, his face full of both blood and mixed feelings. "I…I like Toph that way only…so…" Toph pulled her hand out of his quickly, her heart racing. It felt as if it were about to explode. If they had held hands any longer, she would have died!

"I…I don't understand…" Toph said, gripping her head with one hand in aggravation, "What is this…this…"

_This feeling?_


	5. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I hope you are doing well! But you know, I noticed that a lot of you reviewers are rooting for Zuko, and I was wondering why there were so many! Lol, so I went to look at my settings for this story and totally forgot that I had put Zuko as the second character!

Well, the point for this message is to let you know that this story is meant to be a TeoxTophxZuko story, I haven't told you who is supposed to win her heart yet, and I don't even know myself. I am so sorry for totally forgetting that Zuko was the second character on my settings, I changed it to "any."

But you know, it's called flyboy because Teo is a flyboy…I'll give you that much. But I haven't made up my mind yet, so…

(But don't try to plead me in reviews, please)

But you know I feel just awful for doing that stupid mistake, so I am going to make a TophxZuko fanfic! That's right, just the two of them! I will surely let you know when it will come out, probably in the next chapter of Flyboy.

Once again, I am so sorry for the confusion…

Kitaxhaku


	6. The End

Hello everyone! This is just a little reminder for that promised TophxZuko story; it is up and running! It is called "I'll find you." I hope you guys enjoy it!

And may I just say that in this chapter, I was going through absolute hell! The Zuko part (you'll see) was absolutely awful for me to write. It was like eating raw garbage with a clip on my nose to help me swallow it down…anyway, enjoy the last chapter of Flyboy!

* * *

The room was dark, and her window let howling wind glide in as Toph sat on her bed, cradling her head with one hand, the other lying on her knee. So many things had happened since the Gaang had showed up. Not only did she now feel unsure about her relationship with Zuko, but now she was also avoiding Teo. When they hung out yesterday, she found her heart beating loudly when he touched her hand. She sighed. What was she to do?

"Toph?" She jumped, and lifted her head. Who was it, so late at night? "Are you there, Toph?" It was Sokka. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should respond. "Shrimp? Are you so small that your tiny ears can't hear—" Toph opened the door, pulled him in, and slammed it behind him.

"What do you want?" She asked, crawling back on to her bed. Truthfully, she was glad that Sokka was here, he was like her older brother (though she did confess to having a crush on him before they separated). Sokka stood up and dusted his shirt off before walking over and sitting on the edge of her large bed.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"I know." He sighed and looked at her.

"Today was the last full day we had, and you barely showed your face around." Toph scowled bitterly.

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference." Sokka sat there for a minute, staring at his old friend. What was she saying? Katara and Aang always talked about her, saying on how much they missed her. It made him so mad that she couldn't see that. So what did he do? He pulled her cheeks hard enough to make her squeal. She tore away from him and glared. "What was that for?!" Sokka rested his hand on her head as she stopped rubbing her cheeks.

"We're going to miss you, Toph." Her eyes narrowed sadly towards the bed, and she nodded silently.

"…I will miss you too…" Sokka pulled her in to a small hug, a smile calmly resting on his lips. "By the way, Sokka…" He looked down at her with the smile until he saw her grin. "When did you get so wise?" He separated himself and growled.

"I've always been like this!"

"Oh! You were hugging another girl, too! I'm telling Suki!"

"Oh shut up!" Toph stopped for a moment, and remembered about Teo.

"Oh yeah," Sokka looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I have another question…"

"What?"

"…Do you think Teo likes me?"

* * *

"Good morning everyone." The Gaang turned to see Toph coming down with her usual grin. "I'm sorry I missed out yesterday! I'll make it up to you!" Katara lifted an eyebrow.

"But Toph, we only have until four before we leave…and it's nine o'clock right now. We have to eat, pack, and help you clean up—" Toph shook her head.

"You'll see what I have in mind…just wait!" She turned to Zuko, who jumped at her expressionless face. Toph kept her poise for a moment before finally grinning at Zuko. He blinked, and smiled lightly, regardless of whether she could see it or not. He had been miserable for the past two days, but now that she wasn't avoiding him, his world was now 'half a glass full,' rather than empty. She turned from him and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked in confusion. She turned, blush clinging at her cheeks.

"I…need to go talk to some one…" With that, she left the house. At first, Zuko stood to go after her, but he then stopped and smiled lightly. He had already had a chance to get her, but she slipped away. It was Teo's turn now, he guessed. After sitting back down, he began to eat a green apple in silence. Sokka looked from Zuko with a small smile, and then back to the door.

_Good luck, Toph._Toph ran to Teo's house and knocked on the door. His father opened it, and smiled upon seeing her.

* * *

"Why, if it isn't Toph! How are you?" Toph nodded, and lifted her head up.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if Teo was home?" He blinked, and then shook his head.

"I'm afraid he isn't. He was a little down yesterday, and he left early this morning before I returned from work."

"I see…do you know where he could be?" He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't…" Toph backed away a little, said goodbye to Teo's father before running. He looked after her with a small smile before calling out to her, "Toph!" She stopped and turned towards him. "Try the mountain! He likes to fly there when ever he is troubled!" She grinned and thanked him before sprinting off. He closed the door and stopped, noticing that Teo's flying equipment was still there. He turned to call out to Toph again, but then he stopped with a small smile on his face. "I'm sure she'll find him."

* * *

"_**Do you think Teo likes me?" Sokka looked at her in silence before putting his hand on his chin in thought.**_

"_**What brought this up?"**_

"_**Well…yesterday, Teo told me that he liked my usual self, and he held my hand tightly…and…" Sokka raised an eyebrow,**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**I…was blushing." Sokka smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow at his silence. "So? What do you think?"**_

"_**I think that it's you who has a crush on him, Toph." Her face flushed, steam exiting out of her ears.**_

"_**W-what?! What makes you think that?!"**_

"_**You just said you were blushing when he held your hand; that's usually what happens when you like some one!" Toph mumbled to herself, unsure, and Sokka sighed. "Fine, let's confirm it another way." He picked up her hand and rested it on his chest. "Say Suki." Toph blinked, but followed his instructions.**_

"_**Suki." His heart beat quickened and Toph blinked.**_

"_**When you love someone, your heart starts to do flips. Let's see if yours does the same." He rested his hand over her heart, and she waited for him to say his name.**_

"_**Teo."**_He didn't have his wheel chair with him, instead he only held on to the crutch that she had made for him. The morning light swirled around him as he stood on top of the mountain, feeling the fresh air. But it did nothing for him, as he continued to think about Toph's small body running from him the evening before. He couldn't close his eyes, or else he'd see her shocked face; but then again, he could see it even with his eyes open. He sighed, taking his goggles off of his head; they were getting tight. He threw them to the side; he had never felt so bitter. He loved Toph, but she just ran away without giving him even a hint of her feelings. How was he going to get it threw to the girl? He loved her!

* * *

Toph stopped running after a while, and just began to 'earth skate,' a technique she had come up with that helped her speed up (she got two platforms of rock and moved her feet on top of them). She could see the mountain, but she'd have to get closer to see if Teo was there. She wished her legs could move faster than her pounding heart. But soon she made it to the mountain, and at the top of the mountain stood the cause of her heart attack.

"Teo!" He turned, hearing his name, only to be tackled by the earth bender. They crashed down on to the ground and he saw stars before he blinked, and looked to see Toph hugging his stomach tightly. She dug her face in to his shirt, as if she never wanted to let go. He turned red as she lifted her head up for him to see her mixed feelings that were printed on her face. All of the bitter feelings went away immediately.

"T-Toph, what are you doing here?" He sat up and she let go of his stomach. But she didn't get up. He stared at her face, and his hand raised itself to feel her smooth skin. His thumb landed on her warm cheek, and he quickly pulled back, realizing what he was doing. "Sorry…" He said, turning his face from her and looking for his crutch. But she put her hand on his, picked it up with his eyes following, and put it on her heart. He turned red, and stuttered her name. "T-T-Toph…"

"Teo." Her heart began to race, and his mouth cracked open. She let his hand go and she reached for his chest, landing on his neck, and then following it down till she reached his chest. She kept her eyes level with his so that he could look at her while she said her name. "Toph." His heart raced rapidly, and the two sat in silence before Toph jumped on to Teo with a hug. He stared at the clouds above, now noticing on how nice of a day it was. She separated a little and closed her eyes before opening her mouth. "I…love you." Teo's eyes widened, but then narrowed happily. His hands caressed her cheeks before he pulled her forward in to a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their feelings poured in to the one kiss. After separating, Teo wrapped his toned arms around her small frame and dug his chin in to her shoulder out of joy.

"I love you too, Toph."

"Eh? You're right, Toph! This is totally better than yesterday's celebration!" Teo and Toph both jumped and turned to see the whole Gaang group standing there, snickering. Toph quickly stomped her foot as she stood up, causing a box of rock to cover their view. As Sokka complained from inside, she only blushed before turning to help Teo up. He rested on her shoulder until she made another crutch. But Teo took it slowly, and she tilted her head.

"What's wrong, flyboy?" Though he smiled at his nickname, he looked at her with his bubbly smile.

"I like using you as a crutch more. That way, I will never have to let you go." Toph closed her eyes and chuckled at his cliché remark before turning her face towards his.

"You'll never fall down, in that case." As Teo took the crutch anyway, Aang finally remembered that he was the avatar, and he lowered the rock. By the time it was down, though, Teo and Toph were already halfway down the mountain.

"Toph, Teo! Wait up!" Katara yelled, upset that she missed the moments. Toph only waved at them from the bottom before taking Teo's hand and walking towards her house. Katara only leaned on to Aang before the couple began to walk down the hill, and Zuko and Sokka walked behind them. Sokka turned to Zuko.

"They were meant for each other." Zuko blinked, but then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…besides, I've been thinking that maybe it wasn't her that I really loved…maybe I was just thinking of the similarities between her and a certain Ma—" Suddenly, water splashed on the two, and they turned to see no one other than Mai and Suki with buckets their hands.

"Suki!" Sokka dove on to her (ignoring the fact that she had poured freezing water on him), while Mai and Zuko argued.

"What was that for?"

"How dare you go for a younger girl!"

"I was just saying how I—"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Mai—"

"No!" He slammed his lips on to hers and parted after a moment.

"I love you, and only you." Mai lowered her eyes as blush crept on her cheeks before they kissed again. Suki and Sokka rolled their eyes at the couple before making eye contact and doing the same.

* * *

Everyone was standing outside of Toph's house, no one left out of a pair (besides Iroh, who had left early for his tea shop). Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Toph, Teo." Aang said, giving hugs to his friends, and Katara did the same.

"It was nice seeing you again; we'll come visit soon, I promise!" Katara said. Toph grinned.

"I'll be waiting." Teo pointed to himself,

"And I'll be by her side!" Toph elbowed him and he grunted, still smiling though. After a final group hug, Katara and Aang left on an elderly Appa. Next were Sokka and Suki.

"I still don't understand how you got here." Sokka said to Suki as they walked up. Suki and Toph shared a grin to themselves, and the men looked at each other in confusion. "Women, I'll never understand them!" Suki said goodbye to Toph and Sokka pulled Teo to the side. "If I hear you're giving one of my little sisters any problems, I'll be sure to come back and make you regret it, got it?" Teo, a bit scared by Sokka's anger, nodded quickly before the couple left to the Southern water tribe's island. Toph noticed Teo's shivering body as Sokka gave him one more look, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" He only shook his head, saying it was nothing. They turned their attention to the last couple, Zuko and Mai. They walked up with certain uneasiness, but calmed down as they saw Toph's glowing face.

"I'm going to miss you, Zuko!" She said, giving him a hug. "Don't tell the others, but I think that I'll miss you the most." Zuko petted her head, now seeing that his feelings for her clearly weren't the same love that he felt for Mai, but more of a brotherly love, like Sokka.

"I'll miss you too, Toph." He paused for a moment before grinning, "Don't beat your boyfriend too much." Toph took a swing at him, but he only chuckled before taking Mai's hand and heading for the carriage that awaited them. The young couple held each other's hand, and waved with their free ones until the carriage was out of sight. They headed inside and sat on a couch in silence. It was so quiet, now that everyone was gone. But Toph only rested her head on to Teo's shoulder, and he rested his head on hers.

"…What do you think we should do now?" Toph only shrugged lightly, not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Let's just enjoy the moment of silence right now, Flyboy…" She smiled as he kissed her hair. "I'm in no rush…"


End file.
